


Us.

by Novizia_Ood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novizia_Ood/pseuds/Novizia_Ood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Questa è in assoluto la mia prima Johnlock e inutile dire che avessi il cuore ad oltre diecimila sia durante queste scene, che durante la scrittura della OS. Lascerò naturalmente che siate voi a giudicare il lavoro!<br/>Per quanto riguarda l'idea in generale, ho voluto sottolineare il momento che è mancato proprio durante la visione della puntata. Come passa, John, a dubitare di sua moglie? Semplicemente Sherlock lo chiama e lui "ah sì, avrai sicuramente ragione!"?<br/>John quando prende un impegno, resta fedele ad esso e non avrei mai immaginato il suo personaggio dubitare di sua moglie, ma al tempo stesso (proprio per la sua innata fedeltà) non lo avrei immaginato a dubitare di Sherlock, nessuno dubita di lui, figuriamoci il nostro John.<br/>Ho voluto sottolineare un po' questo aspetto, questo passaggio dal "Mary non ha fatto niente, cosa dici" a "Tu hai sempre ragione, ma come posso crederti ora, contro Mary?" e in fine a "Sherlock aveva ragione e io sono stato un idiota a non fidarmi ciecamente di lui dall'inizio". Non sono stati passaggi molto semplici, però è stato bello descrivere come ho guardato io tutta la scena.<br/>Per me, Sherlock sulla porta, John che gli dava le spalle per restare faccia a faccia con Mary, è stata una scena meravigliosa perché sembrava veramente che Sherlock fosse una delle voci nella sua mente, quella che lo guidamentre lui brancola nel buio ad occhi chiusi. La voce di Sherlock lo guida, la mente di Sherlock lo guida e lo guiderà sempre.<br/>A tal proposito credo anche che John abbia perdonato Mary proprio perché anche Sherlock era d'accordo, gli ha chiesto di fidarsi di lei perché gli aveva salvato la vita e, per la proprietà transitiva, se Sherlock si fidava di lei, allora John doveva farlo, perché non c'era nessun pericolo, lui non l'avrebbe mai messo in pericolo e sicuramente Mary non sarebbe mai riuscita ad ingannare anche Sherlock.<br/>Conclusione: John non aveva motivo di dubitare di lei. Certo il processo è stato difficile, perché comunque lei parla di mesi di silenzio, ma sono convinta che se Sherlock avesse detto che era pericolosa, che era falsa, meschina e un'assassina a sangue freddo, John non ci avrebbe messo più di due secondi a buttarla fuori (o meglio, a tornarsene a Baker Street).<br/>In tutto questo, ho apprezzato (e spero sottolineato nella ff) la pazienza di Sherlock nel mostrare a John come stessero le cose.<br/>L'immagine al momento che ho io in mente è Sherlock che guida John in tutto quello che fa, senza accorgersi che, in alcune cose, è proprio John a guidare i suoi di passi. Si completano e si arricchiscono, ecco perché sono meravigliosamente perfetti. ♥</p><p>Perfetto, note così lunghe non le avevo mai fatte, ma la mia passione per i Johnlock andava sfogata in qualche modo e questo è quanto! :D Spero di ricevere pareri su questa OS, ma anche, perché no, sulle mie riflessioni! </p><p>Spero di avervi intrattenuto come si deve! :)<br/>Grazie a chi è arrivato fino in fondo!♥</p></blockquote>





	Us.

_“Non lo dirai a John. Guardami e dimmi che non glielo dirai.”_

 

 

“Lui sapeva chi gli ha sparato” dissi voltandomi dalla finestra, verso gli unici due presenti in quella casa che al momento sembrava silenziosa più del solito. Probabilmente sentivo la mancanza della mente di Sherlock, perché non ero disturbato da quel continuo ronzio, da quel continuo lavorare del suo cervello come una macchina che non si ferma mai. 

“La ferita era qui - mi toccai a destra, poco sotto il pettorale indicando il punto agli altri due - quindi era frontale rispetto a chiunque sia stato” era chiaro che pur di aiutarlo avrei provato ad essere lui con qualsiasi deduzione mi venisse in mente. Cos’altro potevo sapere realmente da quello che era successo? Dove dovevo osservare e non semplicemente _guardare_?

“Allora perché non dircelo?” notai con stupore che anche Greg aveva iniziato a porsi delle domande, quello era il modo migliore per cercare delle risposte. Sospirai portandomi le mani in vita, cercando una motivazione. Qualsiasi cosa che potesse condurmi a- “Perché lo sta rintracciando lui stesso…”

“…oppure lo sta proteggendo.” Terminai la sua frase voltandomi a guardare l’espressione scettica sul suo viso.

“Proteggere chi gli ha sparato? Perché?” 

“Beh, proteggendo qualcuno in generale, comunque - feci una pausa mentre cercavo di rimettere in ordine le idee che ora vorticavano nella mia testa. Era così che si sentiva Sherlock, ogni volta che pensava? Probabilmente no, forse si sentiva molto peggio e io non ero nemmeno ad un decimo della conclusione corretta - ma perché gli importerebbe? È Sherlock. Perché gli importerebbe di proteggere qualcuno?” E poi mi venne naturale, spinto dalla stanchezza di quei ragionamenti, affondare nella poltrona che era al suo posto senza che me ne fossi reso veramente conto. Fu un gesto così automatico e quotidiano, da risultarmi involontario. Almeno finché non lo toccai con entrambe le mani, sentendone la consistenza sotto la pelle. Mi ero davvero appena seduto su una sedia che fino al giorno prima, Sherlock aveva eliminato dal salone solo per “ _vedere la cucina_ ”? 

“Chiamami se scopri qualcosa. Non tenermi nascosto nulla, John. Chiamami, okay?” La voce dell’Ispettore Lestrade era l’unico filo che mi teneva attaccato alla realtà in quel momento, perché io non riuscivo a sentire nient’altro se non la poltrona contro il mio corpo. Perché era tornata al suo posto? 

“Sì, sì okay” risposi con la mente completamente altrove.  
“Buona notte allora”

“Arrivederci” la voce sottile della Signora Hudson ricambiò il saluto mentre io restavo chiuso nel chiasso della mia mente, cercando di riuscire a sentire chiaramente almeno una delle tante voci che vi erano bloccate all’interno. 

_“L’ha rimessa al suo posto, perché è questo il luogo a cui appartiene.”_

_“È lo stesso a cui appartieni anche tu, John.”_

_“Ha riportato qui la poltrona perché riporterà qui anche te…”_

_“Sa che tornerai”_

“John, vuoi una tazza di tè?” La voce della donna mi richiamò alla realtà di nuovo e mi voltai a guardarla appoggiandomi a quella poltrona.

“Signora Hudson, perché Sherlock pensa che mi trasferirò di nuovo qui?” Domandai di getto, era l’unica cosa che mi era chiara in quel momento.  Lei sorrise dal suo posto, mentre già iniziava a mettere su un po’ di tè per me.

“Oh sì, ha rimesso a posto la tua poltrona, non è vero?” Pareva contenta nel pronunciare quelle parole, a me invece sembrava un caso fin troppo strano.

“Va bene così, la stanza ora è più bella!” Sorrise tornando indietro. Nel seguire i suoi passi, però, il mio sguardo si bloccò sulla boccetta di profumo ferma sul tavolino. Mi colpì come una scossa perché sentii una scarica elettrica percorrermi la schiena, arrivando ai piedi e scaricarsi sul pavimento. In quell’istante fu come se il mio peso fosse triplicato, impedendomi di alzare lo sguardo così come il resto del corpo.

“John, che succede? Dimmelo.” La sua voce, sottile come sempre, non riuscì a ridestarmi quella volta, perché ero ancora troppo preso da quel profumo. Il mio cervello stava elaborando e per un attimo giurai di sentire quel ronzio che sentivo quando ero intorno a Sherlock. 

“John?” Chiamò di nuovo, notando la mia assenza, ma non ottenne nessun risultato.

Nel silenzio della stanza il cellulare prese a squillare, vibrando con quel suono ovattato.

“Non è il tuo cellulare?” Prese a guardarsi intorno lei, mentre io cercavo un modo per staccare gli occhi da quella luna trasparente che pareva fissarmi di rimando da quel tavolino. Quando mi voltai a guardare la signora Hudson, aveva già in mano il mio telefonino.

“È Sherlock, John. Sherlock!” Era sollevata lei, lo sentivo nella sua voce più leggera e meno pesante di quella di prima, carica di apprensione. Io invece ero ancora un peso morto su quella poltrona, perché il mio cervello stava continuando a lavorare.

_“Non è sparito. Non è in pericolo. Sta succedendo qualcosa, John. Sta succedendo qualcosa e lui ha bisogno di te, perché ti sta chiamando.”_

_“Ha rimesso la poltrona al suo posto, ti ha mostrato il profumo. Perché?”_

_“Ti sta chiamando. Ha cercato di attirare la tua attenzione in questo modo. Rispondi.”_

“John, devi rispondere!” Osservai il cellulare per qualche secondo.

Poltrona - Claire de la Lune - Sherlock.

Cosa stava succedendo? 

Avrei avuto le risposte che cercavo solo se avessi accettato quella chiamata. Come al solito le risposte sarebbero arrivate solo se avessi parlato con Sherlock. 

Deglutii e alzai lo sguardo sulla donna e le sfilai il cellulare dalle mani, lentamente, fissando lo schermo.

“Può essere in pericolo. Oh avanti John, cosa aspetti?” Mi mosse appena il braccio e io annuii con le poche forse che mi erano rimaste. Lo sguardo di lei incollato addosso.

“Dove sei, Sherlock?” Chiesi. Il mio tono era stranamente basso e tranquillo. Non ero allarmato, non avevo già il cappotto tra le mani, pronto a correre da un secondo all’altro. Ero immobile su quella sedia, piegato verso avanti e i gomiti sulle ginocchia, provavo ancora a pensare nonostante avessi la risposta a portata di mano.

“John” solo il mio nome, pronunciato da lui, riuscì a mettermi preoccupazione. Non sembrava allarmato nemmeno lui, a giudicare dal sospiro che fece poco dopo pareva sconfitto, scoraggiato, preoccupato… deluso? “Ho bisogno che tu mi raggiunga. Puoi venire? Senza avvertire nessuno. Non devi dire niente a nessuno, assolutamente. È importantissimo che tu venga da solo e che tu non ne faccia parola con nessuno.”

“V-va bene. Dimmi dove sei e arrivo subito” dissi alzandomi finalmente da lì, mentre lo sguardo della signora Hudson stava diventando più apprensivo che mai.

“Sta bene?” Chiese con la caraffa del tè ancora tra le mani e io annuii velocemente, allungandomi a prendere il cappotto sul divano, con il cellulare ancora all’orecchio. 

“23 e 24 di Leinster Gardens. Troverai uno dei miei ragazzi all’angolo tra Leinster Gardens e Leinster Terrace.” 

“Arrivo” dissi velocemente, aggiustandomi il colletto prima di avviarmi all’uscita.

“Dov’è?” La donna mi richiamò indietro, ma io mi limitai a serrare le labbra e a sospirare. Non potevo dirlo e non lo avrei fatto, lei lo sapeva, io non avrei parlato nemmeno sotto tortura. Dal suo sorriso capii che comprese la mia fedeltà per quell’uomo e quando mi lasciò andare il braccio con un leggero cenno del capo, io sospirai nuovamente.

“Torniamo presto” mi sentii di aggiungere. Nonostante molte volte avesse chiarito la sua posizione, la Signora Hudson non poteva essere solo una semplice padrona di casa per noi. Potevo solo immaginare quanto in realtà si preoccupasse per noi ovunque andassimo e in qualsiasi momento, ma per fortuna era riuscita a comprendere il legame che c’era tra me e Sherlock, per quello sapeva che doveva sempre stare qualche passo indietro, perché semplicemente era così che doveva essere.

Avanti c’eravamo solo io e lui e a guidare i miei passi c’era solo lui, solo Sherlock. Nonostante non volesse ammettere quanto, alle volte, fossi io a guidare i suoi.   
 

 

 *   *   *

 

Appoggiai la mano sulla grande porta scura e tutto quello che vidi fu uno spazio stretto, mal illuminato. Dovetti strizzare appena gli occhi, per scorgere la sagoma scura che era seduta sulla sedia alla fine di quel corridoio.

“Sherlock?” Chiamai piano, quasi preoccupato che potesse non essere lui, richiudendomi la porta alle spalle. Mi avvicinai di qualche passo, sperando che parlasse, ma non lo fece.

“Sherlock mi dici che sta succedendo?” Domandai avanzando ancora.

“Come sai che sta succedendo qualcosa?” Sentii la sua voce profonda provenire da lì in fondo e accelerai la camminata, meno preoccupato di prima. Mi sfuggì un piccolo sbuffo nasale, mentre un sorriso amaro mi comparve sulle labbra.

Che domanda sciocca.

“È una domanda stupida. Sai che so già la risposta.” Dissi fermandomi a qualche metro da lui, allargando le braccia come per mostrargli l’ovvietà di quella sua frase di poco prima.

“Sì, lo so.”

“Allora, te lo chiedo un’altra volta. Che cosa - feci una pausa, mentre mentalmente mi preparavo alla risposta che mi sarebbe stata buttata addosso da un momento all’altro - sta succedendo?” Ero pronto a sentire qualsiasi cosa, questo perché me l’avrebbe detta lui. E io credevo sempre a Sherlock quando era lui a dirmi qualcosa, giusto? 

“Mary non è la persona che crediamo che sia.”

Avrei creduto a tutto, a qualsiasi cosa. Ma a quello? 

“Come?” Chiesi immediatamente, riducendo gli occhi a fessure per l’assurdità di quell’affermazione. Una parte dentro di me non collegava nulla di quanto accaduto, con lei; mentre l’altra parte, quella che fino ad ora era rimasta soffocata dalle altre voci nella mia testa, sapeva benissimo quello di cui Sherlock stesse parlando. Come se stesse solo aspettando di sentirsele dire.

Quella parte di me era pronta, ma io no. Per niente.

“È stata Mary a spararmi, era lei nello studio con Magnussen. Aveva intenzione di ucciderlo quella notte, ma a quanto pare siamo arrivati noi a romperle le uova nel paniere.”

Stava parlando, ma avevo già le mani tra i capelli, provando a scacciare via tutte quelle cose che stava dicendo. Doveva andarci piano, molto piano, perché non era semplice quello che mi stava chiedendo di metabolizzare, di comprendere.

“S-Sherlock… è di mia moglie che stai parlando. Cosa…cosa stai dicendo?” sapevo che c’entrasse qualcosa, ma dal sospetto alla certezza ce ne passava. 

Non ero pronto.

“Ricordi che appena sveglio e sotto antidolorifici, ho fatto il suo nome, vero?” Annuii semplicemente senza essere in grado di proferire parola.

“Perché è stata l’ultima persona che ho visto prima di ess-“

“Morire. Sei rimasto morto per quasi oltre quaranta secondi Sherlock. Eri probabilmente sotto l’effetto delle medicine, l’avrai vista in una di quelle strane esperienze post mortem o qualcosa di molto sim-“

“Non è lei che ho visto, John.” Mi rispose interrompendomi, proprio come io avevo fatto con lui. Mi stava fissando così intensamente e seriamente che per un attimo mi spaventai. Morivo, a quel punto, dalla voglia di sapere chi avesse visto o chi avesse sentito perché una risposta simile poteva solo voler dire “ _non ho visto lei, ma qualcun altro”,_ semplice da capire perfino per me. O forse era semplice solo perché era di Sherlock che si parlava e di lui avrei riconosciuto qualsiasi tono di voce, qualsiasi espressione, qualsiasi sospiro se avesse deciso di comunicarmi qualcosa in quel modo.

Decisi tuttavia di lasciar cadere quell’argomento. Non era importante al momento.

“Cosa sai di lei?” Chiesi, dando improvvisamente per scontato che quello che mi stava dicendo fosse la verità. Stavo veramente dubitando di quella che era diventata mia moglie? Non risposi a quella domanda perché le mie viscere percepirono chiara e forte la risposta e non potevo permettermelo. Tante volte avevo screditato chiunque, non credendo loro, per dare credito a Sherlock e mai, mai una sola volta che me ne fossi pentito. Sapevo che se mi fossi affidato a lui in qualsiasi momento, lui non avrebbe fatto altro che guidare i miei passi, come sempre.

Ma ora, solo ora, non potevo riuscirci. Non ci sarei riuscito. 

Non potevo credergli o non me lo sarei mai perdonato in caso si sbagliasse.

Era stato così difficile scindere di nuovo quell’ _io_ da quel _noi_ dopo che lui aveva finto la sua morte e ci ero riuscito completamente solo dopo aver incontrato Mary, solo dopo aver imparato a pronunciare un altro _noi,_ molto diverso dal primo _._

Nonostante sapessi quanto Sherlock non si sbagliasse, non potevo dubitare di lei come avevo fatto con altre persone in passato. Non era così facile.

Era lei il mio _noi_. Le avrei dovuto concedere il beneficio del dubbio o, quanto meno, la possibilità di spiegarsi.

“Mary Morstan non è il suo vero nome. La vera Mary è nata morta nell’ottobre del 1972. Ho dovuto eseguire delle ricerche piuttosto veloci mentre voi tutti eravate alla mia ricerca. Compresa lei, perciò ti ho chiesto di non farne parola con nessuno. Credo abbia un’identità segreta o qualcosa del genere. Ma devo capire fino a che punto…devo capire meglio.” Disse, mentre io rimasi in silenzio, annegato dalla marea di pensieri che mi travolgeva.

“Arriverà presto, John. È già sulla buona strada…”

“Tu, tu come lo sai? Insomma, può essere che abbia un nome diverso ma-“

“Mi ha sparato e tanto basta a me. Se non basta per te puoi restare qui e ascoltare cosa avrà da dirmi. Se ce la fai.” Era una cattiveria quella e sarebbe stato doloroso per me, lo sapevo io e lo sapeva anche lui, lo capii dall’ultima frase che mi rivolse con tono più basso e caldo del solito. 

Si era appena preoccupato per me? E perché io ero lì fermo a fissarlo? Stavo scegliendo da che parte pendere oppure avevo già deciso di credere a Mary e di lasciare Sherlock un passo indietro? 

“Ce la posso fare.” Risposi abbassando la testa, lui si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò a me. Nel buio di quel corridoio non seppi dire che espressione avesse sul volto, ma sicuramente non era contento. 

Sospirai.

“Sherlock…” lo chiamai quando con un passo mi superò, iniziando a percorrere il corridoio nel senso opposto. “Resto perché ho bisogno di sentirglielo dire.” Aggiunsi quando si voltò a guardarmi. “Ti credo…” pronunciai.

Ogni pensiero oggettivo che era rimasto nella mia testa - forse uno o due - si erano arresi alle parole di colui che era ancora l’uomo più brillante del mondo e quello era un particolare non da poco; mentre il resto di me era lì a gridare quanto in realtà si sbagliasse su di lei, ad urlare quanto per lui fosse facile sparare deduzioni in quella maniera, tutto perché non capiva. Non sapeva quanto fosse difficile.

Dovevo sapere e per sapere, dovevo restare. 

Così, con lo sguardo fisso nel suo, presi posto su quella sedia.

“…ma spero tu ti sbagli” e lo sperai con tutto il cuore, fino all’ultimo.

 

I minuti che seguirono furono silenziosi fmentre io ero ancora sulla sedia in fondo al corridoio, in attesa. 

Mary non ci mise troppo tempo ad arrivare e le parole che seguirono furono così sconvolgenti che, per qualche istante, faticai a mantenere il filo del discorso. Sentivo la voce di Sherlock che parlava piano, quasi come se percepisse il mio disagio e volesse aiutarmi a rallentare le informazioni che mi arrivavano.

Ma la sentivo, in quel momento, anche da quella distanza, la sentivo la sua mente che produceva quel ronzio laborioso. Anche lui era cosciente del fatto di non sapere tutto su Mary e che fossimo lì per scoprirlo.

 

“ _Perché John non deve sapere che gli ho mentito._ ”

Sentii pronunciarle.

E dopo poco la luce mi invase. Faticai a tenere gli occhi aperti per i primi secondi, ma poi la vidi dall’altro lato del corridoio, esitante nel voltarsi quasi quanto lo ero io nel guardarla. Sentii la bile bruciarmi la gola in quel momento.

Per una volta, una sola, avevo sperato che Sherlock si sbagliasse. 

Ma come avevo fatto ad illudermi a tal punto? Un sorriso amaro si dipinse sul mio volto. Lui era il genio di sempre e Mary mi aveva giocato un brutto scherzo. Era riuscita a manipolarmi e a farmi credere in lei, ad ingannarmi. Che sciocco.

“Ora parlate e risolvete tutto e in fretta.” Sentii la voce di lui invadere di nuovo lo spazio e mi sentii crollare.

Come avrei potuto risolvere quella situazione e cosa avrei dovuto dirle? Se c’era ancora qualcosa da dirle.

“Baker Street, ora.” 

Mi bastarono quelle parole per passarle oltre e seguire Sherlock fuori da quel luogo abbandonato.

Forse era semplicemente lui che avrei dovuto seguire per sempre, per non sbagliare, per non farmi ingannare da nessun altro. 

Ma lui lo aveva fatto, giusto? Anche lui mi aveva ingannato, seppur non quanto lei.

C’era qualcosa di insanamente sbagliato in me, perché pareva non potessi far a meno di scegliere gente disturbata, spostata alla quale affezionarmi più di altri.

Perché? 

Superai _Mary_ e seguii Sherlock fuori, nella notte.

Stavo brancolando nel buio, tra l’uomo che poteva tenermi nel giusto, ma che non avevo creduto fino in fondo e la donna che mi aveva preso in giro fin dall’inizio, ma alla quale avevo dato la mia fiducia.

 

 

*   *   *

  
Fui il primo ad entrare, ancora sconvolto per quanto successo e con ancora nessuna parola da dire o almeno nessuna frase riusciva ad essere pronunciata senza che mi tremasse la voce o che minacciasse di uscire urlando. 

Ero ferito, deluso e molto arrabbiato, ma avrei dovuto mantenere la lucidità in quel momento come avrei dovuto farlo all’inizio, accorgendomi di quell’inganno.

“John…!” Esclamò la signora Hudson, quasi spaventata nel vedermi da solo, ma non appena fece il suo ingresso anche Mary, lei pronunciò il suo nome e sospirò più tranquilla, con un sorriso, quello che mancava a me.

“Oh, Sherlock per l’amor del cielo, hai un aspetto orribile!” Aggiunse preoccupata, ma senza muoversi dal posto. Mi voltai verso di lui e forse, per la prima volta, notai quanto fosse pallido e sciupato.

“Mi dia della morfina dalla sua cucina, la mia l’ho esaurita” rispose lui senza nemmeno guardarla. Molto probabilmente stava soffrendo, ma al momento io avevo dentro una rabbia incontrollabile e sarei esploso da un momento all’altro.

“Ma io non ho della morfina!”

“Allora qual è il suo motivo di esistere?” Urlò questa volta girato verso di lei e per un attimo, il suo sfogo, diede un po’ di libertà anche al mio. Avevo voglia di urlare e lo avrei fatto a breve anche se riconoscevo a me stesso la decisione di voler restare calmo per poter parlare e restare lucido. 

“Che cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese la signora Hudson, ignorando completamente Sherlock e quella che pareva essere più astinenza che bisogno di farmaci per il dolore.

“Ottima domanda.” Risposi voltandomi verso di lei, ma senza alzare la testa. Sentivo un peso sul mio corpo al momento, che mi teneva inchiodato a quel pavimento dal quale rischiavo di non potermi più alzare.

Era veramente una persona che io non conoscevo come avevo creduto fino a quel momento?

“I Watson stanno per litigare e spero facciano in fretta perché abbiamo del lavoro da fare” a rispondere fu Sherlock che mi fece raggelare il sangue nelle vene. Ma non gli risposi, perché il mio cervello continuava a lavorare ponendosi altre mille domande in contemporanea e io avrei dovuto sfogarle da un momento all’altro.

“No, io ho una domanda migliore. Sono degli psicopatici _tutti_ quelli che conosco?” Era l’unica che mi veniva sulla punta della lingua al momento, mentre le altre rimanevano incastrate della gola in un nodo impossibile da sciogliere.

“Sì.” Quella voce mi arrivò di nuovo alle orecchie e mi irritò più del dovuto. 

Stavo cercando di avere una qualsiasi conversazione con quella che era ancora mia moglie, stavo cercando di mantenermi ancora tutto d’un pezzo, ma non potevo riuscirci se lui continuava a parlarmi. 

Aveva avuto ragione, bene, _perfetto,_ complimenti, ma ora doveva lasciar parlare me.

“Bene, questo è risolto. Ora-”

“Sta’ zitto!”

Questa volta ad urlare fui io e la Signora Hudson si raddrizzò sul posto per lo spavento. Faceva bene ad esserlo comunque, perché anche io lo ero e stavo riuscendo a fatica a mantenermi integro e a non crollare su me stesso.

“E resta zitto, perché questo non è divertente. Non questa volta.” Anche ora avevo un pessimo sorriso sul viso. Mi sentivo preso in giro da tutto e da tutti, ma riuscivo ancora a percepire la leggera ironica che c’era in tutto quello.

Abbandonato per due anni da quello che era il mio migliore amico.

Illuso per meno da quella che era ancora mia moglie.

L’uno mi aveva salvato dall’altro, ma Sherlock, nonostante al momento avessi voglia di prenderlo a pugni per uno sfogo personale, lo avevo già perdonato.

“Io non ho detto che lo fosse.” Mi rispose laconico, ancora fermo sull’uscio della porta, aggrappato allo stipite.

“Tu. Che cosa ho fatto, eh? - domandai voltandomi nuovamente verso Mary, perché non avrei sprecato un altro secondo di più per discutere con Sherlock - tutta una vita, per meritarmi te?”

“Tutto.” Ancora una volta a rispondermi fu lui e questa volta provai a rispondere facendogli ben comprendere quanto avessi bisogno che stesse zitto.

Non mi aiutava, non era un discorso che andava affrontato in tre.

Mi sbagliavo.

“Sherlock, te l’ho detto. Taci.” Dissi avvicinandomi di qualche passo a lui, ma restando a debita distanza.

“No, davvero, seriamente, tutto. Tutto è quello che hai fatto nella tua vita.”  

“Sherlock, un’altra parola soltanto e non ti servirà più la morfina.” Sussurrai cercando di calmarmi, trovandolo veramente molto, molto difficile. 

Non avevo bisogno delle sue parole al momento, perché nessuna sarebbe riuscita ad aiutarmi, non questa volta.

“Sei un dottore che è andato in guerra. Sei un uomo che non è riuscito a vivere in periferia per più di un mese senza fare irruzione in una casa del crack e picchiare un tossico. Il tuo migliore amico è un sociopatico che risolve crimini come alternativa alla droga. Quello sarei io comunque, salve! Addirittura la tua padrona di casa un tempo gestiva un cartello di droga” Sherlock parlava e io faticavo a seguirlo, nonostante ogni parola la sentivo entrare sotto pelle con dolore.

Poco prima avevo provato a non credergli, avevo dubitato di lui per seguire il cuore che mi suggeriva di credere a Mary e di ascoltarla, perché tutto quello non poteva essere reale, non poteva, mentre ora dovevo ascoltarlo?

“Era di mio marito, io scrivevo e basta!”

“E danze erotiche.” Aggiunse alla fine. Stavo lasciando che quel teatrino andasse avanti tra lui e la signora Hudson solo perché non avevo assolutamente idea di cosa dire o cosa fare. Quello che mi riusciva difficile, al momento, era intimargli di nuovo di stare zitto.

Avrei dovuto lasciarlo parlare, perché lui sapeva sempre cosa fare anche se mi sembrasse che dovesse solo tacere una volta per tutte.

Lui sapeva cosa fare e io avrei dovuto lasciare che la facesse e che mi aiutasse.

“Sherlock Holmes, se sei stato su YouTube-”

“John, sei assuefatto a un certo stile di vita. Sei attratto in modo anomalo da persone e situazioni pericolose, perciò è davvero un enorme sorpresa che la donna di cui ti sei innamorato rientri in questi schemi?” 

“Ma lei non doveva essere così!” Esclamai serrando le labbra subito dopo per evitare di piangere. Avevo appena risposto solo con delusione a Sherlock, perché la rabbia stava svanendo, almeno contro di lui. Credevo d’aver trovato la tranquillità, credevo d’aver trovato la pace in quel mondo che continuava a scorrere veloce intorno a me mentre l’ultimo velocista sulla faccia della terra era morto, abbandonandomi lì.

Credevo che quella donna mi avrebbe aiutato e che avrebbe compreso il mio dolore durante una perdita simile, invece ora dovevo fare i conti con il fatto che mi avesse preso in giro, per tutto il tempo.

Il mio problema, al momento, era solo Mary e quello che invece stava provando ad aiutarmi era lui. 

Dovevo concedergli la possibilità di parlare, perché era l’unico che mi avrebbe aiutato a capire, a leggere qualcosa che a me stava sfuggendo. 

“Perché doveva essere anche lei così?” Chiesi continuando a fissarlo, avevo bisogno di una risposta ecco perché gliela stavo ponendo. 

Gli avevo offerto uno spiraglio, quello aperto dalla mia ferita procuratami da lei, e lo stavo lasciando entrare per aiutarmi, perché avevo disperatamente bisogno anche di quello. 

“Perché l’hai scelta tu.” Rispose semplicemente, dopo averle lanciato uno sguardo prima di tornare su di me che ora lo fissavo completamente perso.

L’avevo scelta io.  
Tra tutte le donne che avrei mai potuto incontrare, frequentare e sposare a Londra, avevo trovato lei. Ma era veramente così o era stata lei a trovare me per poi usarmi? 

Ero stato io a lasciarmi usare.

“Perché è sempre tutto, colpa mia?!” Urlai nuovamente, sfogando un calcio sulla sedia lì vicino. Voltato verso Mary ora ero di nuovo arrabbiato e rischiavo di perdere la calma.

“Oh, i vicini!” Esclamò la signora Hudson, ritirandosi dalla scena. Meglio così, avevo bisogno di spazio per pensare, avevo bisogno di calma e…

“John, ascolta. Resta calmo e rispondimi. Cos’è lei?” La voce di Sherlock bassa e più tranquilla di prima, quasi come se avesse compreso quello di cui avevo bisogno, mi arrivò di nuovo alle spalle, ma non mi voltai a guardarlo, limitandomi a fissare Mary davanti a me. Sherlock era la mia mente, quell’angolo logico e obiettivo che avevo così disperatamente bisogno di ascoltare per affrontare quella situazione.

“La mia moglie bugiarda?” Chiesi con tono più calmo. Stavo parlando con lui e lentamente una barriera si stava formando di nuovo tra noi due, dividendoci dal resto del mondo, lo sentivo nonostante mi stessi opponendo a tutto ciò.

“No. Cos’è?” Ripeté di nuovo la voce dietro di me. Era così tranquilla che compresi immediatamente quanto lui fosse già arrivato ad una conclusione e quanto stesse aiutando me ad arrivarci allo stesso modo. Non ero un pensatore veloce, non quanto lui almeno, ma lo sentivo quando con gentilezza cercava di condurmi alla soluzione. 

Una soluzione che mi sforzai di non comprendere fino all’ultimo secondo.

“La donna che ha in grembo mio figlio e che mi ha mentito fin da quando l’ho conosciuta?” Continuai, ma lui mi accolse di nuovo con parole piene di pazienza.

“No. Non in questa casa, non in questa casa. Proprio qui dentro e ora, cos’è?” Avevo iniziato ad annuire leggermente poco prima che lui finisse la frase.

Perché ci ero arrivato e perché ero pronto a comprendere quello che dovevo.

Lui era la _mia_ voce, quella che mi avrebbe aiutato sempre sia a pensare che a farmi spazio nel buio, quella di Sherlock, mi aveva accompagnato di nuovo.

Lo avevo perdonato e lui era ancora lì, come sempre, come prima.

Perché non gli avevo creduto immediatamente, come una volta avrei fatto? 

“Ok.” Risposi solo sospirando e voltandomi a guardarlo. “Facciamo a modo tuo.”

Perché ero stato uno stupido a pensare di poter fare diversamente.

“Sempre a modo tuo!”

Ero stato uno stupido a sperare che lui non avesse ragione e a sperare di poter sbrigarmela da solo. 

Non ce l’avrei fatta.

Quando mi girai di nuovo a guardarlo catturai la delusione che era anche sul suo volto e in quel momento compresi quanto, forse in realtà, avrebbe voluto sbagliare anche lui, ma si era ritrovato schiacciato dall’infallibilità del suo genio.

Forse avrebbe desiderato che le cose fossero diverse, per me.

Forse, solo quella volta, non era compiaciuto dal risultato ottenuto.

“Siediti.” Dissi laconico, puntando la sedia davanti alle due poltrone del salotto.

Le _nostre_ poltrone.

Quella di Sherlock che non si era mai spostata e la mia, che era tornata al suo posto e mi aveva aspettato.

“Perché?” Finalmente parlò Mary e fu il suono più irritante che potessi mai sentire al momento.

“Perché è dove _loro_ si siedono, le persone che vengono qui con le loro storie. Sono clienti e tu non sei altro in questo momento, Mary. Tu sei una cliente.” Pronunciai con voce più dura. “Qui è dove tu ti siedi e parli e qui è dove _noi_ ci sediamo e ascoltiamo e poi _noi_ decidiamo se ti vogliamo o no.”

_Noi._

Ci sarebbe stato solo quello tra me e Sherlock, l’unico noi del quale potevo fidarmi, nonostante le sue omissioni a fin di bene.

_Noi._

Era l’unico di cui avevo bisogno ora che era sceso di nuovo un divisorio a separare noi due dal resto del mondo.

E Mary, era fuori.

Presi posto sulla mia poltrona, schiarendomi la voce e vestendomi d’indifferenza, mentre osservavo il mio amico prendere le mie parti e, dopo avermi accompagnato a quella soluzione con pazienza e calma, prendere il posto sulla poltrona davanti a me.

Il problema forse non era la divisone clienti-noi della quale avevo fatto male a dimenticarmi, bensì il fatto di aver permesso a qualcuno di intaccare quell’unità tra me e Sherlock che forse, molto probabilmente, aveva destino di dover restare compatta.

Avevo sbagliato a pensare di poter avere qualcosa, oltre quello.

Avevo sbagliato a pensare di volere qualcosa, oltre quello.

_Noi._

Io e Sherlock era tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno al momento e probabilmente lo sarebbe stato per altro tempo. 

Quando lo vidi sedersi davanti a me, riuscii a leggere nei suoi occhi una sola frase: “ _Mi dispiace, John._ ”

E gli credetti non appena la percepii.

Non avrei potuto fare altrimenti.  


**Author's Note:**

> Questa è in assoluto la mia prima Johnlock e inutile dire che avessi il cuore ad oltre diecimila sia durante queste scene, che durante la scrittura della OS. Lascerò naturalmente che siate voi a giudicare il lavoro!  
> Per quanto riguarda l'idea in generale, ho voluto sottolineare il momento che è mancato proprio durante la visione della puntata. Come passa, John, a dubitare di sua moglie? Semplicemente Sherlock lo chiama e lui "ah sì, avrai sicuramente ragione!"?  
> John quando prende un impegno, resta fedele ad esso e non avrei mai immaginato il suo personaggio dubitare di sua moglie, ma al tempo stesso (proprio per la sua innata fedeltà) non lo avrei immaginato a dubitare di Sherlock, nessuno dubita di lui, figuriamoci il nostro John.  
> Ho voluto sottolineare un po' questo aspetto, questo passaggio dal "Mary non ha fatto niente, cosa dici" a "Tu hai sempre ragione, ma come posso crederti ora, contro Mary?" e in fine a "Sherlock aveva ragione e io sono stato un idiota a non fidarmi ciecamente di lui dall'inizio". Non sono stati passaggi molto semplici, però è stato bello descrivere come ho guardato io tutta la scena.  
> Per me, Sherlock sulla porta, John che gli dava le spalle per restare faccia a faccia con Mary, è stata una scena meravigliosa perché sembrava veramente che Sherlock fosse una delle voci nella sua mente, quella che lo guidamentre lui brancola nel buio ad occhi chiusi. La voce di Sherlock lo guida, la mente di Sherlock lo guida e lo guiderà sempre.  
> A tal proposito credo anche che John abbia perdonato Mary proprio perché anche Sherlock era d'accordo, gli ha chiesto di fidarsi di lei perché gli aveva salvato la vita e, per la proprietà transitiva, se Sherlock si fidava di lei, allora John doveva farlo, perché non c'era nessun pericolo, lui non l'avrebbe mai messo in pericolo e sicuramente Mary non sarebbe mai riuscita ad ingannare anche Sherlock.  
> Conclusione: John non aveva motivo di dubitare di lei. Certo il processo è stato difficile, perché comunque lei parla di mesi di silenzio, ma sono convinta che se Sherlock avesse detto che era pericolosa, che era falsa, meschina e un'assassina a sangue freddo, John non ci avrebbe messo più di due secondi a buttarla fuori (o meglio, a tornarsene a Baker Street).  
> In tutto questo, ho apprezzato (e spero sottolineato nella ff) la pazienza di Sherlock nel mostrare a John come stessero le cose.  
> L'immagine al momento che ho io in mente è Sherlock che guida John in tutto quello che fa, senza accorgersi che, in alcune cose, è proprio John a guidare i suoi di passi. Si completano e si arricchiscono, ecco perché sono meravigliosamente perfetti. ♥
> 
> Perfetto, note così lunghe non le avevo mai fatte, ma la mia passione per i Johnlock andava sfogata in qualche modo e questo è quanto! :D Spero di ricevere pareri su questa OS, ma anche, perché no, sulle mie riflessioni! 
> 
> Spero di avervi intrattenuto come si deve! :)  
> Grazie a chi è arrivato fino in fondo!♥


End file.
